


Huey's Induction Into the 21st Century

by toushindai (WallofIllusion)



Series: Monica is Alive AU [5]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elmer decides that Huey needs to start using Snapchat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huey's Induction Into the 21st Century

**Author's Note:**

> Am I supposed to tag for HueMoni here? It's not the focus and also it's a given?
> 
> Anyway I don't actually have Snapchat, myself. I am not yet a member of the 21st century, apparently.

At 3 a.m., Elmer snuck into Huey and Monica's bedroom. As per usual, Huey had only just been pried away from his laptop a few hours ago, so by now, Elmer was pretty sure he was dead asleep. He would be until at least 7:30, but Elmer didn't want to take his chances. This was probably his best opportunity.

He tiptoed towards Huey's nightstand, looking for the telltale light of a charging phone, but it must've been face-down. Before he could start patting around to find it, though, the soft sound of fabric shifting caught his ear and he looked towards the bed, eyes wide—

Oh, just Monica.

Elmer waved at her, grinning, and she held up her arms in a _what are you doing?_ gesture. He pressed a finger to his lips for silence, then took out his own phone, showed it to her, and started typing a text to her.

[wheres hueys phone?]

Fortunately, they both kept their phones on silent overnight. Only a blinking light on Monica's side of the bed indicated that Elmer's message had been received. She read it, sent him another _what the hell_ look (this time clearer in the light from her screen) and texted back. [It should be over there. What are you doing?]

[it is time for huey to enter the 21st century. im adding snapchat to his phone]

Excellent, that got a grin out of Monica, though she had to press a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

[Ok, fair] she texted, and nodded when he flashed her a thumbs-up. Elmer started feeling around on Huey's nightstand again until he felt the telltale shape of a phone. Bingo—no, wait, damn, he'd changed his password.

[do you know his password?]

[I am not telling you Huey's password.]

Just as he raised his head to make an _oh come on_ look at her, he realized she'd gotten out of bed and walked around to this side, all without making a single noise. She raised her eyebrows and held out her hand for Huey's phone. Grinning, Elmer handed it over and texted [all right moni moni!! :DDDD] as she unlocked it.

[He'll know I helped :T] she texted after she handed it back.

[ill tell him i cracked it!!] Elmer offered.

[He's not going to believe that.]

[you think hell be angry?]

To that, she just shrugged. Angry probably wasn't the right word. Exasperated, yes, almost definitely.

[if he is, you can send him some sexy snaps to butter him up! :D]

[CAN YOU NOT???]

Wow, she was blushing so much that the color difference was noticeable even in the dark. Elmer waved his hand to chase away the joke and set about finding Snapchat in the app store. There it was! As it downloaded, Elmer texted Monica again. [should i give him a funny username? monimoni-is-my-bae?]

She read the text, raised her eyes, and gave him a _look_. Then she took Huey's phone away from him and entered the username "hlaforet."

[boooooring!!!]

[Do you actually want him to use this or not?]

[...ok yeah, good point] Also, having phones thrown at his head hurt. A safe username was probably better.

She finished the registration process—with the usual lie about birthdays—and added Elmer and herself as contacts. Any more than that and they'd be pushing their luck. Though Elmer pointed out, [i bet he sends snaps to victor once he gets used to it]

[Oh god, we're all going to be arrested] Monica texted back, shaking her head with another stifled grin on her face.

His mission accomplished, Elmer gave Monica another thumbs up and turned to leave the bedroom. The entire operation had taken less than ten minutes, and Huey had slept like the dead the whole time. It served him right for working so late. Just before he swung the door shut, Elmer heard an indistinct murmur from Huey and looked back into the bedroom once more: Monica had slipped back into bed and was leaning over her husband to kiss his ear gently. She spotted Elmer, granted him a smile, and mouthed "Good night," in his direction. He mouthed it back and headed to bed, very satisfied at a job well done.


End file.
